Pikachus a Psychic
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: "We looked at each other and said..."Pikachu s a Psychic."


**Pikachu`s a Psychic**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Pokemon, but Dawn`s Pokemon **_**are**_** mine. :D**

**Hey! I was at my friend`s house and just came up with this. Hope ya like it!**

It was a typical day. The 10th graders of Sinnoh High School were all at the Battle Grounds, watching 4 trainers preparing for a tag battle. It was the same thing every day, a boy and a girl battling each other. The genders never worked together, only rivalry. Except today, that would all end…

One girl`s reputation wasn`t that good here. She refused to battle, no matter what. She didn`t want to see Pokemon get hurt because of her. People told her she was a wimp, and that she just didn`t want to lose in front of everyone. They didn`t understand. Let`s just say, the life of Dawn Berlitz was not any easy one.

She had only one friend, who stood up for her and believed her. Anyone who had seen Ash Ketchum battle, didn`t mess with him. His Infernape, could incinerate Grass types with one Flame Wheel. His Buizel, could take down Fighting type with a single Ice Punch. Grotle could knock out Water types with an Energy Ball. Gible could master Steel with Draco Meteor. Staraptor could take flight and create an unbeatable Aerial Ace. Gliscor, an incredibly strong X-Scissor. And then comes Pikachu, the Pokemon no one wants to meet in battle. Pikachu was the strongest on Ash`s team and his partner. So why did this could-be-popular kid hang out with the loser? Because she was his best friend, and… He loved her.

They knew everything about each other. Ever since she came to school a year ago, the two had been inseparable. So why, on this regular day, had she decided to battle? Because someone had insulted her crush/best friend, and that person had to be her worst enemy, actually her _two_ worst enemies.

**Dawn`s POV**

"Hey Ash," they said, walking toward them, smiling evilly. "Still hanging out with that loser?" Ash scowled, looking at the red and purple haired bullies. "She`s not a loser," he growled. I grabbed his arm, and shook my head. He had gotten in enough trouble defending me. He looked back at me, surprised at the contact, blushed, then looked down.

"Ashy, are you sure you don`t wanna forget the freak and hang out with me?" the girl said innocently, batting her eyelashes. The he did something that startled me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him. "I`d pick Dawn over you any day, Misty," he said in a matter-of-fact way. I smiled, wanting to hug him right then and there, then I realized everyone was watching us.

Paul put his hand on Misty`s shoulder, "The loser isn`t worth it, Misty," he said. That really surprised me. I had never heard anyone insult Ash; I thought everyone was scared of him. He seemed surprised too; apparently he had thought the same thing. I stepped forward, then for the first time, I spoke out loud. "He`s not a loser."

Everyone around us gasped, no one had ever heard me speak before other than Ash. He smiled, he always told me I had confidence, I just needed something to bring it out. "How about a tag battle?" I continued. "Whoever loses is a loser." Ash laughed. I looked back at him and could tell through the way he was looking at me, he was proud of me. I turned back to the awestruck duo, "In 10 minutes we`ll start." Then I turned back to Ash, grabbed his hand, and sped off toward the forest.

When we were out of sight, he pulled me back to where I was facing him. Then, he picked me up, spun me around, and hugged me. "I knew there was confidence in there," he whispered to me.

We had broken the hug about a minute ago, but my arms were still around his neck and his rested on my waist. "You just needed to find it," he finished, tilting his forehead where it was pressing against mine. "Of course I had confidence, I had you for inspiration,"

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, immediately lost. What brought me back to earth was his chuckle. He was staring at me, looking like he was having the time of his life. "What?" I asked, confused. He sighed, "If we win this battle, everything is gonna change."

Then it hit me. He was right, everything _would_ change. "I could go back to not talking," I suggested half-heartedly, knowing Ash wouldn`t go along. He pulled away and looked at me. "And who would that be good for?" he asked, smiling. "I hated that time where you wouldn`t talk to me in front of people. We had to come here before you would even smile!"

I looked into his eyes again, they were sparkling with anticipation. "Dawn, let`s go and win that battle." That was when we realized what position we were in. This would be the part where the boy would kiss the girl and they would live happily ever after. We blushed and turned our heads, not daring to look at one another till our faces cooled down. "C`mon, Ash. Let`s do our best," I finally said, earning a smile. "I finally get to see your Pokemon!" I laughed; we shared a high-five and took off back to the Battle Grounds.

We were standing on the battle field, talking to each other. It had been a year since I had been on the field, I was worrying if I would be as good as I used to be. "Battle begin!" I heard someone scream. "Starmie!" "Torterra!" "Pikachu!" I took a big breath, everyone was looking at me, not knowing what to expect.

Wait a second… Ash was using Pikachu… He _never_ used Pikachu first unless it was going to be a tough battle. Better go all out on this one…

"Infernape, let`s go!'' I shouted, throwing a Pokeball in the air. My Fire-type Pokemon looked around, amazed to be in the outside world again. Then it saw it was in a battle, and raised its fists, ready for a fight.

"Starmie, use Water Gun on Infernape!" Misty yelled, but I was ready for it. "Infernape, Close Combat!" Infernape easily broke through the stream of water and kept hitting Starmie. There was no way it could escape. "Ash, get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Starmie to finish it off!" I yelled to him. "What about Infernape?" "No need to worry!" I assured him.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Starmie!" he yelled. "Infernape, bounce off of Starmie`s head and use Flame Wheel on Torterra!" Just as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Infernape bounced off Starmie, formed a Flame Wheel in midair, and hit Torterra straight on the head. There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared all you could see were two Pokemon, laying on the ground, unconscious. "Ugh, Infernape," I said. "No need to show off!" That was when Infernape landed on the ground, Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash must`ve been _really_ happy, because that was when he kissed me. I was just standing there, congratulating Infernape and Pikachu, when he came up and kissed me. I startled me at first, but I have to say Infernape was the most surprised. At first, he stepped back, obviously not expecting to see his trainer kissing a guy that _he_ barely knew. But, he seemed to realize that I really liked this guy, so he went along with it. (Which I thanked him for, because normally he would have hit a guy with a Blast Burn if he did that.)

When we pulled away, we were breathing heavily. "Wow," I heard Ash whisper. "That felt better than I thought." I giggled, making him remember I was still here. He smiled at me, then leaned down and kissed me again.

When we recovered from our magical moment, we realized everyone had been clapping. I broke from Ash`s grip and leaned down to thank Pikachu and Infernape. "You guys did awesome. Thank you so much," I told them. I hugged Infernape and scratched Pikachu behind the ears, letting him hop up on my shoulder. It was thanks to him Ash and I met anyway.

_Flashback:_

_It was my first day at Sinnoh High. I was starting the 9__th__ grade and had no friends, not that I was expecting to make any. I was walking around outside when I noticed a group gathered around two people battling._

_They seemed to be having an argument. The two people were an orange-haired girl with a side ponytail and a raven-haired boy with Z`s on his checks. He was kinda cute…_

"_Ashy, if I win you`re gonna be my boyfriend!" the girl said. He groaned, "We better not lose this Pikachu," he said. I chuckled, making him turn to me. He flashed me a smile, making my heart melt._

"_Battle begin!" someone shouted. "Pikachu, get in there!" the boy shouted. "Starmie!" the orange-headed person said, releasing a Pokeball. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" "Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Just as the Iron Tail was about to make contact Starmie spun out of the way, disappearing in the forest. _

_Pikachu was turning in circles, obviously confused. Just then, Starmie came out of nowhere, and hit Pikachu in the back. "Pikachu!" the boy yelled. He really cared for his Pokemon… _

_Pikachu stood up with difficulty. This battle wasn`t going good for the guy. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a powerful Thunderbolt, amazing me. It was obviously strong. I could learn a thing or two from this guy…_

_This was it… Whoever made the next hit, would definitely win. "Starmie, Water Gun!" "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The two collided with a BOOM, sending smoke everywhere. I felt as if my vision enhanced, I saw something no one else could. A yellow blur, moving with great speed, toward a tree. _

_I threw myself in front of it, feeling a burning sensation in my back. My eyes were blurry, but at least Pikachu was safe. It was on my shoulder, licking my cheek. "Stop it! That tickles!" I said, laughing. _

_I saw that guy running toward me, a worried look on his face. He probably thought I had gone insane, I mean, who laughs after they have a bone-breaking collision with a tree? _

"_Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me with concern. "Yeah, better me than Pikachu!" He laughed. "I`m Ash, and I owe you one," he said, making me laugh. "Dawn." "Thanks for saving Pikachu. He seems to like you," he smiled at me. I scratched Pikachu behind the ears, making him scream, "Pika!" _

_Ash stood up and held his hand out to me, which I took gratefully. There was a tree root right under me, causing me to stumble. He grabbed my arms, steadying me. We were really close now, close enough to feel each other`s breath. _

_Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to Ash`s, smiling at us. "Pika!" he cooed. We laughed, overcoming our shock. Neither one of us had moved, we were staring into each other`s eyes. We didn`t know back then… What would happen between us…_

_End Flashback_

I stood up and pressed myself against Ash. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands messing with his hair. He rested his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that was possible. We looked at each other, and said…

"Pikachu`s a Psychic."

**So… Did ya like? Did ya hate? It didn`t turn out like I planned, but it`s still good, right? Please review!**

**Pearlshipping4Ever**


End file.
